Headaches
by sweet like chocolate
Summary: Completely AU fic about how Scott and Jean might have got their powers (In this fic they knew each other before X-men). My first fan fic so please R+R
1. The Beginning

Headaches By sweet like chocolate  
  
Rating: PG (I'm from England and so am not completely sure of the rating system- pls tell me if it's wrong)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything (If I did Scott and Jean would have got together way quicker)  
  
Summary: Completely AU fic about how Scott and Jean get their powers.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Scott rubbed his head as it began to pound 'Damn- not again' he thought. Over the past month or so his head had begun to hurt more and more frequently.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye he saw his best friend Jean was also rubbing her head. In her seat across the room she was talking to her friend Taryn, though Scott could tell her heart was not really in it. He caught her eye and winked; she fought back a giggle and turned away.  
  
Scott and Jean had been best friends since kindergarten, when he had comforted her on their first day and ended up being more upset himself!  
  
She was worried because her older sister had told her how horrible kindergarten was, she told Scott what she had said and Scott began to get worried too. They decided to protect each other. It turned out that kindergarten was not so scary after all, but at the end of the first day Jean had said to Scott  
  
"Are you going to protect me for the rest of my life?"  
  
He had replied, "Only if you protect me."  
  
She had answered simply.  
  
"Sure."  
  
They had been friends ever since.  
  
They lived round the block from each other and were fairly similar in character, if not in looks. They were fairly quiet at school, and although they were not in the 'in' crowd, they were universally liked.  
  
Of the two Jean was the more noticeable, with her flaming red hair, she stood out easily from the other students. She found it easier to make friends than Scott, and he knew that secretly she would quite like to be popular. Her good grades came naturally compared to Scott's hard work.  
  
Scott's more average looks often put him at the back of people's minds, and he was sure many people in his year didn't even know he existed.  
  
The withdrawn Scott many people knew became completely different when he was with Jean. His parents had died a few years ago and he and his little brother Alex lived with foster parents. Scott forced himself to be quiet and well behaved at all times, he didn't want to be to blame for both his and Alex's loss of a home.  
  
Jean was the only person with whom he could totally let loose and just be himself, without worrying what people were thinking about him.  
  
It was in anticipation then that he waited after school for Jean to walk home together. 3:30 passed, and then 4:00. (A/N I hope this is around the right time for schools in the US) Scott began to get worried. As he wondered whether to go home or not he noticed Taryn coming out of school. Quickly he jogged up to her,  
  
"Hey, Taryn, have you seen Jean, we were meant to be walking home together."  
  
Taryn looked at him like he was a slightly annoying bug (A/N Sorry any Taryn fans but I don't like her, or Duncan either for that fact! Thinking about it does any one like them?), "Last time I saw her she was talking to Duncan outside class." Her eyes went misty as she said the name Duncan.  
  
Scott sighed, Matthews, or Duncan was a big hit with the girls recently. His brow creased, and a worried look came into his brown eyes- Jean didn't like him, did she? He walked in to school determined to find Jean. Taryn had already left!  
  
Short but hopefully sweet, I'm sorry for the lack of action, but much more will happen in the next chapter, this was more of a scene setting! (By the way I think Scott and Jean are probably about 12/13 in this fic.) I'm all for constructive criticism, but please don't flame my fic cos you don't like Scott and Jean. So pls click the review button and let me know what you think, you know you want to! -sweet like chocolate 


	2. Blow off!

Headaches By sweet like chocolate  
  
Rating: PG (I'm from England and so am not completely sure of the rating system- pls tell me if it's wrong)  
  
Summary: Completely AU fic about how Scott and Jean get their powers  
  
Chapter 2- Blow off  
  
Scott walked through the now, near deserted corridors. His headache had become much worse. Suddenly his eyesight flashed red and he blinked, glad to find when he opened his eyes everything was normal. "I am under way to much stress" he thought to himself.  
  
As he rounded the corner he heard Duncan's voice, and Jean giggle. They were standing by the bin just in front of class.  
  
" So do you fancy coming with me and my mates to the movies on Saturday? " Duncan's voice rang out clearly through the corridor.  
  
Scott froze, Saturday was Alex's birthday, Jean was meant to be coming over to help and have dinner, and surely she couldn't forget that.  
  
"I'd love to"  
  
Scott nearly fainted, both from shock and the now intense pain in his head. Jean had always come over for Alex's birthday; she was part of the family. Now she had forgotten because a jock who she'd hardly spoken to before had asked her to come with his friends to the movies.  
  
Scott coughed. Jean jumped out of her skin.  
  
"Hey Scott" she said, her voice wavering, "I was just coming."  
  
Scott forced his voice out "I'll be outside"  
  
He stopped round the corner when he heard Duncan ask, contempt deep in his voice "Your not friends with Summers are you."  
  
Jean looked from side to side, trying to find a way out of the situation.  
  
"Well" Duncan asked impatiently.  
  
Scott strained his ears to hear Jean's reply.  
  
"Not really, we are sort of casual acquaintances, we walk home together."  
  
"Oh cool, well I'll see you Sat." With that Duncan was gone.  
  
Scott stepped out into the corridor, his face was twisted with pain, both at Jean's betrayal and his head, which felt about to explode. As Jean turned round she stared at him in shock. She stood still expecting him to shout at her, but when he spoke it was very quiet and completely devoid of emotion.  
  
"So Jean, we are casual acquaintances, I expect I was stupid thinking we were best friends."  
  
Jean tried to speak " Scott, I."  
  
"Have a nice life Jean." He walked away.  
  
* * * * * Jean stood in the corridor for 15 minutes without moving, tears streaming down her face.  
  
She couldn't believe she had thrown away the most important person in her life, because a cool guy had asked her out.  
  
The headache that had been bothering her all day grew suddenly more intense, and the bin behind her suddenly fell over. Jean jumped, and realising where she was began to walk out of school, her face wet with tears.  
  
I know it's really short again, but I will try and make the next chap longer.  
  
I can tell you want to press the little button at the corner of your screen, go on give in, one little review won't hurt  
  
-sweet like chocolate 


	3. Trouble

Headaches By sweet like chocolate  
  
Rating: PG (I'm from England and so am not completely sure of the rating system- pls tell me if it's wrong)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Alice and the smith brothers (If I did Scott and Jean would have got together way quicker)  
  
Summary: Completely AU fic about how Scott and Jean get their powers.  
  
Chapter 3- Trouble  
  
Saturday morning  
  
Jean stood outside Scott's house, her heart thumping.  
  
Scott, Alex and his foster parents lived in a huge house. Jean loved it. It was fairly old and had a huge garden, including a swing that she and Scott loved to play on together * correction* she thought to herself * used to love to play on together *.  
  
The front of the house was covered in ivy, but she could she Alex's bedroom window poking through. She remembered when it was Scott's room and she tried to climb the ivy up as a dare. She had fallen off and broken her arm, and Scott's foster parents (believing her climbing up the ivy to Scott's room was a regular occurrence) had forced him and Alex to switch rooms. She remembered the look on Scott's foster mother's face, "Really Jean, the front door is right there you know!" She and Scott had laughed for days about that.  
  
Jean giggled as she remembered, her smile faded when she remembered how mad Scott was with her.  
  
He hadn't talked to her for the rest of the week, he had walked home a different way and every time she had come up to him he had walked in the other direction. He avoided their hangouts.  
  
Taryn was behaving differently too, but for a different reason, Jean thought she was jealous of Jean and Duncan. *Huh like there's anything going on there* thought Jean. She had avoided Duncan completely and she thought he had got the message, especially when she heard him ask another girl to the movies.  
  
Taryn and Alice (another one of Jean's close girl friends) had begun avoiding Jean. Whereas before Taryn and Jean had sat together in class, now Alice and Taryn did, they met up outside school without her all the time, and at break the other day, when Jean spotted them, Alice had grabbed Taryn's hand and they ran in the other direction. (A/N This doesn't sound to hurtful but believe me it is).  
  
Scott's silence combined with this, and her continuing headaches were enough to make sure Jean spent most of recess crying.  
  
She had been standing in front of the house for a good 10 minutes now, she had been to Scott's house millions of times, and she had never felt this nervous. Her hand clutched Alex's present as she stared at the door. She wasn't sure how Scott would feel to see her.  
  
She was saved from having to bring herself to knock by a small nine year old (A/N I'm not sure of the age gap between Alex and Scott, so in this fic it's about three and a half years), who came hurtling round the bend and threw himself on her.  
  
"Jean! Scott said you weren't coming! Is that for me?" He spoke almost without taking a breath! (A/N I know Alex is nothing like this, but nine year old Alex is different!)  
  
"Happy Birthday! It's for you." She handed him the present.  
  
"All right! What is it? A potato chip gun! Brilliant! Thanks Jean! I'm going to go show Auntie Janie (foster mother). Scott's upstairs in his room. He's hardly come out since Monday. I hope he cheers up soon, he's no fun like this." With that, Alex raced off.  
  
Jean went slowly up the stairs, her head pounding. The rail was worn from where she, Scott and Alex had slid down (not when Scott's foster parents had been there!). Her nerves mounting she pushed open Scott's door.  
  
+ * * * * *  
  
Scott lay on his bed, absentmindedly flipping through a gaming magazine. His room was abnormally tidy, as he tried his hardest to get on well with his foster parents, even though they were no where near as nice as his real ones.  
  
His head was hurting, but that had happened so often he hardly noticed it any more. He looked at the picture of him and Jean that sat on his bookshelf, next to the one of his parents, him and Alex together by the sea. The one with him and Jean had been taken only a month ago, the one with his parents only a week before they died. He and Jean had been paint- balling when it was taken. They were covered from head to foot in paint, but they both wore huge grins.  
  
He missed Jean. She had tried to apologise several times over the week, but he had ignored her every time. She had completely stopped talking to Duncan, and he knew that Taryn and Alice had been bitching about her behind her back. Yesterday he heard them telling someone she was crying in the girl's bathroom. He knew he couldn't stay mad much longer, whatever she had done, this was the longest fight they'd ever had. They normally made up after a couple of days maximum, simply because they both felt like half a person without the other. That was exactly how Scott felt now. He made up his mind to except her apology on Monday.  
  
His door swung open and Jean stood there. Before he could say anything she started talking.  
  
"Scott, I know your mad and I am so sorry. I miss you tonnes. I wasn't thinking and I have regretted it everyday this week."  
  
He opened his mouth to tell her it was ok, but instead what came out was  
  
"Piss off"  
  
He saw her eyes fill with tears and she turned around and ran from the room.  
  
"Crap, where did that come from." He said out loud before he ran after her.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Tears blinded Jean as she ran. She had no idea where she was going and to be honest she didn't really care. Her head pounded and behind her a little boy lost control of his soccer ball.  
  
Scott raced to keep up with her, but she wasn't on the long distance team for nothing. Ahead she turned into an alley, he recognised it as a popular hangout for the thugs of the school, the Smith brothers. *Damn, you sure know how to pick a place to chat Jean* he thought to himself.  
  
He turned into the alley and saw she had stopped.  
  
"Jean, look I'm sor." He started, before suddenly his head was on fire. It was the worst it had ever been. He sank to his knees, clutching his hands to his temple.  
  
"Scott? What's the matt." Jean screamed and sank to her knees, she moaned,  
  
"My head."  
  
Suddenly a voice made Scott jump and through a crack in his eye he saw Adam and Tom Smith appear from the darkness.  
  
"Look what we have here!"  
  
-Sorry for the slight cliff hanger, will they get beaten up? Hey this chapter is longer than the others put together!! Pls * am on knees begging* R+R, I love reviews!!!! 


	4. Emergence

Headaches By sweet like chocolate  
  
Rating: PG (I'm from England and so am not completely sure of the rating system- pls tell me if it's wrong)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything (If I did Scott and Jean would have got together way quicker)  
  
Summary: Completely AU fic about how Scott and Jean get their powers.  
  
Chapter 4- Emergence  
  
A bald man in a wheel chair swung round suddenly, he acted as if he had heard something, but to the normal ear there was nothing. He called into the corridor,  
  
"Ororo, Logan, come here, I believe Cerebro has discovered something."  
  
A beautiful white-haired, dark skinned women came into the room, she was dressed simply in a skirt and top, and her feet were bare. She was followed by a man, handsome in a rough way and eating an apple- that was stuck on metal claws sticking from his hand.  
  
The man in the wheel chair led the way along a large corridor, they stopped in front of a circular door. After a retinal scan, the door swung open, revealing a large circular room with only a large computer at the centre. The bald man continued on to the centre while the other two remained at the edge, spectators it seemed to what was about to happen.  
  
"Do you think it is a new mutant signal?" The woman's tone was calm and sedate.  
  
"Dunno" the man was still clearly immersed in his apple. "This thing's been up an' running for a month now, and nothin's happened."  
  
"There were some alerts last week," the woman gently reminded him.  
  
"Yeh, but they were gone by the time we got down here." The man went back to his apple.  
  
"Ororo, Logan" the bald man's voice was oddly excited. "I believe we have found our first students. The woman, Ororo, and the man, Logan, approached the screen. Clearly visible were two boxes. The first showed a boy with dark, messy hair and hazel eyes. Beneath his picture was a profile  
  
Name: Scott Summers  
  
Date of Birth: 12/01/85 (A/N I am presuming X-men Evolution is set in 2003, meaning Scott is 18 in 2003 and therefore was born in 1985.)  
  
Family: Parents: Sarah and Anthony Summers (both deceased 3/07/94) (A/N I have no idea what Scott's parents are called!)  
Siblings: 1 brother, Alex Summers, age 9. Currently resides with foster parents Jane and Ian Barrat.  
  
Address: 43 Maple Square  
  
The second box showed a pretty red haired girl with deep green eyes. Her profile read  
  
Name: Jean Grey  
  
Date of Birth: 23/06/85  
  
Family: Parents: Elaine and Richard Grey (A/N no idea of Jean's dad's name either! Nor her siblings. I think her mum's called Elaine.)  
Siblings: 2 sisters, Jessica, age 17, Sarah, age 7.  
  
Address: 7 River Street  
  
The bald man spoke first, the other two were still reading. "Prepare the X- jet Logan, I sense these children have the most powerful powers we have seen for a while, and they are completely out of control. I will try and contact Jean, I believe she too is a telepath."  
  
"Which one first Charles?"  
  
The bald man chuckled "Both together Ororo, they are at the same place!"  
  
With that they left the room.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The Smith brothers had been watching Scott and Jean for some time. The truth was they were bored. Their mother had thrown them out of the house earlier than usual that day and they had been breaking things with a baseball bat they had found in the trash. The two kids were easy pickings, especially as they seemed to be kneeling on the floor through pain.  
  
"Look what we have here." Adam walked so he was behind Scott, whereas Tom stayed behind Jean.  
  
Adam lifted Scott up by the scruff of his neck and proceeded to shake him like a rag doll. Tom, however, just stood where he was, staring at Jean.  
  
"What are you waiting for?" Adam hissed.  
  
"I dunno, something's wrong. I reckon we should just leave 'em."  
  
"Are you mad there the easiest pickings we've 'ad all year."  
  
* * * * *  
  
The pounding in Jean's head had somewhat decreased, and she opened her eyes. Immediately voices poured into her head,  
  
"Somethin's wrong, she's pretty, my head, what's he waitin' for."  
  
She screamed.  
  
"Stop it, stop it, stop it!"  
  
Suddenly she felt a calming presence in her mind, and the voices faded, to be replaced with just one. An image flashed in front of her eyes- a bald man, deep in thought.  
  
"Jean, listen to me, you can control it, just focus. Find something in your mind and focus on it."  
  
She tried focusing on an image of her family, but the voices increased. She opened her eyes, and saw Adam still holding Scott by the neck. An awful rage filled her, without realising it words flew to her mouth,  
  
"Leave him alone."  
  
Adam shifted uncomfortably, the girl's eyes were blazing, still, she was just a kid.  
  
"I do whatever I li." His words were cut off, as he flew backwards into the wall. Jean screamed, as the voices were renewed even stronger, and she sank back to the floor.  
  
Tom stared at the unconscious heap of his brother.  
  
"You witch," he leapt on Jean.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Scott's eyes were burning. He opened them a crack and saw an oddly reddish image of Tom preparing to leap on Jean.  
  
"No" he cried and widened his eyes. Immediately a red beam shot forward and hit Tom in the chest, knocking him backwards into the wall. He got up groggily, and at the same time Adam stirred. Tom grabbed Adam's hand, pulling him to his feet.  
  
"They're both freaks." He cried, "Let's get out of here."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Jean racked her mind for an image to focus on; the voices were getting stronger. Suddenly the calming presence was back, she gasped with relief.  
  
"I can't do it, I can't find something to focus on." She cried out in her mind.  
  
"Hush, we will be with you soon. Just think, who is the person you trust most in the world."  
  
"Scott."  
  
"Hmm, interesting, the other one. Never mind, just find an image of him and focus on it. We will be there soon."  
  
Jean concentrated on the image of him a couple of months ago when they were still friends. Immediately the voices faded. Jean concentrated on keeping the image of Scott fresh in her mind, slowly, the voices diminished to a low murmur, and she opened her eyes.  
  
She saw Scott kneeling on the floor not far away; he had his hands pressed over his eyes like it was a matter of life and death.  
  
She crawled over to him.  
  
"What's happening to us?" Her voice wavered and she curled up next to him.  
  
"I don't know." After that they sat in silence.  
  
-Thank you so much to my reviewers, I'm glad you like the story. I think the nest chapter will be the last one but I'm not sure. Please let me know what you think of this chapter, either by reviewing, or emailing me- dolphin678_8@hotmail.com. Thank you 


	5. A New Life

Headaches By sweet like chocolate  
  
Rating: PG (I'm from England and so am not completely sure of the rating system- pls tell me if it's wrong)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything (If I did Scott and Jean would have got together way quicker)  
  
Summary: Completely AU fic about how Scott and Jean get their powers.  
  
Chapter 5- A New Life  
  
That was how they found them, curled up together, Scott's hands pressed over his eyes.  
  
Jean smiled as she saw them approach; she knew they were safe now.  
  
"I am Professor Charles Xavier, this is Ororo and Logan. We have been waiting a long time for you."  
  
* * * * * 5 years later  
  
"And the fuzzy dude does it again." Kurt danced in the middle of the danger room.  
  
"For the last time Kurt, like, stop counting your chickens before they hatch." Kitty grabbed onto him and phased them through the razor disk coming straight at them.  
  
"Vy, I alvays have you to save me!" He ported them to the other side of the danger room and another blade hit the place where they had been standing.  
  
"Look, I save you too!"  
  
"Next time maybe we should, like save ourselves."  
  
"She's right," said Scott has he approached.  
  
"Oh man" Kurt whispered, "Here ve go again, this is lecture number five and it's only 8 in the morning." Kitty stifled a laugh.  
  
"Scott, lighten up a bit," said Jean said as she ran up to them. "Everybody needs someone to protect them. You protect me, right."  
  
Scott smiled, "Only if you protect me."  
  
Jean looked into his eyes. She could always do that, even though he wore glasses or a visor all the time now.  
  
"Always."  
  
She grabbed his hand and they led the way out of the danger room, Kurt and Kitty followed laughing.  
  
* * * * The End (probably!)  
  
- Thanks for reading, sorry if my writing of the accents suck. I know its nothing like what happens but it was an idea that came to me one day in my room. PLEASE R+R. It will be worth your while. Well, not really but it will make me happy!! :) 


End file.
